


K is for Knight

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Although she's a queen here, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, but like there is no tag for that so, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Look out he has a Dodongo and he's not afraid to use it!





	K is for Knight

**Author's Note:**

> There is one tiny bit in there with injury description but like it's literally two sentences. So yeah if you're that squeamish about stuff like that you can just skip it. Not trying to sound condescending I genuinely mean that.

* * *

A breeze blew through the room, causing a slight chill to run through the occupants. A king stood still as he read and reread a piece of parchment.

_5,000,000 rupees or you'll never see her again. Drop off in Faron Woods. Don't make us wait._

Gazing around the splintered furniture the king wondered, _how did they reach the window_.

* * *

Elsewhere many miles away a shout rang throughout the plateau separating mountain from forest. A burly man was out of breath as he sped past boulders and sparse trees. Not wanting to share the same fate as his companion he bolted his way in the direction he knew Goron City to be. Just as he was about to reach the mountains something heavy and big pinned him to the ground. Drips were felt along with a warm breath that stunk of death. Thinking it was the end he braced himself for the final bite...that never came. 

A loud series of growls and screeches, that meant gibberish to him, was yelled in a baritone voice and the dodongo shut its mouth with an audible clack. Soon enough bare feet ( talons, claws?) came into his view. Gazing upwards as far as he could from his pinned position he was able to at least tell that whomever (whatever) came was not his rescuer but much worse. 

It was the owner of the dodongo. 

And he was not pleased.

Crouching now, the blood on his face was much easier to see and even more terrifying. Knowing that it was he who wounded the man (creature) in front of him made him wonder, _why did he spare me_.

“You're probably wondering why I spared you, yes?” He spoke suddenly causing the man to jump. At least as much as he could. Not knowing what else to do except answer the question he nodded. Talking was a bit difficult at the moment. So was breathing. A sinister grin filled Volga's features as he said, “So she can do the honors.” Then a sharp pain filled his being and the world went black.

* * *

Rubbing her knuckles, the queen gratefully nodded at her rescuer. The unconscious would-be-abductor will be dealt with properly back home. For now he'll be tied up in the very ropes used to hold her.

“Feel better now?” The cheeky remark brought her out of her thoughts.

“Yes, if you must know,” she drawled back. Seeing the boyish grin still on his face she couldn't help but giggle.

Queen Hilda had to admit she was scared when the brutish man unexpectedly burst from the rocks riding a humongous king dodongo. But the kidnappers were scared too and suddenly their escaping quarry wasn't as important. Especially when it seemed that the man sicced said dodongo at them.

Throwing the man with his equally unconscious accomplice, courtesy of the queen as well, the dragon made a show of dusting off his hands. Hilda was only slightly unamused by this since she was the one who wanted them alive.

“Tell me again _why_ I can't just let Bombchu eat them?”

“For the last time they will be punished by Hylian laws for a crime done to Hyrule not by a Reptilian Chieftain who literally came at the last second to rescue me. Which by the way I had already done by myself thank you very much.” 

Immediately the queen felt a bit guilty saying that. Especially when the price of assisting her was grotesquely displayed on his face. A large gash from temple to lip adorned the left side of Volga's face. It split his eye in half at a slight angle, the eyelid wasn't spared the treatment either. Most of it was scabbed over by now but it was still a sight to see. 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that last part, it was uncalled for.” 

A huffy chuckle reached her ears, “ Don't be, you're right anyway. I did come at the last second. How did you manage to escape, though?”

Reaching for her crown she bluntly said, “They should have taken this off me. It's stupidly pointy.”

The tranquil silence of the plains was soon broken by two very boisterous laughs. 

“Hahahaha! Oh! That reminds me…” the dragon chief reached over and plucked the crown off the still jovial queen’s hands, “this needs an enchantment change.”

Piqued now the queen ceased laughing, “Enchantment? What enchantment?”

“A few years ago we were commissioned, by second hand no need to be alarmed. We were commissioned to find certain gemstones that had magical properties for protection,” finished with the change he handed the crown back. Hilda held it in her hands and studied the gems. 

“We were given an obviously incorrect description of you at the time. It was meant for someone who would not actively fight back against physical harm towards them. As long as you wear the crown and do nothing, no harm will come to you. The thought to take it off will not cross the assailants’ mind either.”

Looking at her direction Volga continued, “But, you. You, are very much a warrior at heart and so the enchantment had to be changed. It now prevents you from taking any serious damage to your person. I'm sure you can handle a couple scratches, your majesty.”

Hearing the slight prideful undertone towards her, Queen Hilda made a decision. Standing she grabbed one of the discarded swords and stood in front of Volga.

“Can you kneel please?”

Wary now he asked why.

“So I can knight you.”

His turn to stand now he began to protest, “What do you mean knight me!? You can't do that, I'm a chief anyway so I can't be a knight. Besides your people will never stand for a halfbreed knight, you'll probably be the center of discontent and malice and -”

Finally silencing the rambling dragon by placing two fingers against his lips Hilda continued, “Not as an official knight. I know very much the consequence of such an action. I meant knighting you as an honorary knight. You have shown all the qualities for such a title. I believe you deserve it. 

“And I know you'll live for much longer than I will but this title will stay with you until you can be knighted properly in the distant future.” Taking a deep breath she finished, “So will you take this privilege?”

The dragon was still for so long that Hilda was beginning to regret having mentioned the knighthood. Then slowly the hybrid began to kneel. And the ceremony went on with no witness except the rocks and trees. The queen giving instructions and the dragon following along.

And so the dragon chieftain of the caves became the Dragon Knight of Eldin. The title that will strike fear into the hearts of many criminals in the future.

But for now he was still Volga and he needed to help a queen return to her castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was on a Merlin binge when I initially wrote this cause Arthur would literally knight random ass people he just met for the _same exact reason!_ I'm very sure there's a whole ass process and trials and shit to actually get a knighthood but damn for like $300ish a can just buy the title.
> 
> I'm actually not very happy with this and might rewrite this as a multichap in the future where he actually earns the knighthood. I wanted to write more Volga/Hilda interaction. I feel like they would've been great friends.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
